User talk:Obsessedperson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:SWZala/Claiming/Obsessedperson-20100622043003 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 05:30, June 22, 2010 Nothing really. Mike54 Hey! So, what's up? I agree, there are starting to be a lot of children of Apollo on here. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm positive I'm the youngest child of Apollo here. I'm 11, I'll be 12 on Tuesday. I just act older then I am. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) SUHEYOOO!!!! SUHEYOOOO!!! Made an account and ready to go ^^ Alch205Akchemy205 05:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. We should totally find out. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 06:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yup, you're my friend. :D -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 17:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks fir the happy birthday! :D Sure, I'll help! What's the problem? -Kyra Daughter of Apollo 19:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I was claimed through th Claiming Corner. I've never been claimed, like really claimed, with the symbol... The gods never come on anymore, though. :( -Kyra Daughter of Apollo 19:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) me well exept having a demititan in all my classes i am cool Nice To meet you Hi it's great to know another Apollo child, love Glee and I saw your user page and yeah so. I love Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I'm on book 4, its great. Can we be friends and can you help me be updated on things going on here, everytime I ask a question people ignore me, I even made blog posts, My blog posts and people came on and started talking to each other, nobody even payed any attention to me. It's wonderful to meet you, thank you so much. Mr.oboe77 20:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thank you and whenever you can update me is great. And thanks for the help and my favorite glee character is caught between, Rachel, Tina, Mercates, and Finn. Yeah mostly girls, but there such AMAZING singers. Get Back with me. Shawn, your awsome Bro Mr.oboe77 20:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) There are many Demititans by me, but some of my friends are demigods. I've only been confronted once, by a demititan, she was an evil you know what, she talked behind my back and called me a liar, my friends, Hana, Vanessa, Amy, and Jacob all believed me, but my best friend Amanda didn't but then I found out later that she didn't want me to confront her because she was a daughter of Kronos. She thought she sang better than me, amy and vanessa, she's backstabbed us all and all of us were in the talent show so at the end all of our singing acts were better than her considering we're children of Apollo. We showed her, but you can bet I confronted her. So did you see that Stephan has created his own wikia or is that old news considering I just found out? oh and are you gonna watch glee tonight, even though it is a rerun but I missed the first half of the show so it's new to me. Sorry this is so long, just be greatful your not on the phone with me, I have been on the phone for 4 hours before. Please get back to me. Sorry Again Mr.oboe77 21:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll be 14 in August, your older, and I'm goin into the 8th grade Oh I'm sorry it's so cool that you've faced off. I can influence people when I sing or play my Oboe, it's great Mr.oboe77 21:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) no but my friends probably do my besty Amanda is a daughter of Athena, I think she has a sword, and I used to own a bow and arrow but not anymore, Its fine though I not much of a fighter, but I'm a strong Influencer and I can argue with someone forever, and come out on top, and I'm kind of bossy, I get that from gramps, the boss, the one the only ZEUS. Mr.oboe77 21:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) umm i don't know what all the fatal flaws are, but could you tell me them or point me in the direction of a page of Fatal Flaws or maybe you can help me figure it out, it's kind of embarrising that I don't know but I want to, it's kind of important you know FATAL FLAW Thanks get back to me Mr.oboe77 21:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I have such a hard time remembering my dreams, but I think I just will not stand down while my friends are in danger and I don't care who they are, I will tell them off, I hope that helps and I am very protective Get back to me Mr.oboe77 21:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it does, but do you know what they call that Mr.oboe77 21:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks so much, your so cool, can I add myself to your friend list and did you see the demititan wikia, I think we should send a spy into them and get inside info Mr.oboe77 21:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it's great to know that your not ignoring me and your so nice, so I wonder who the spy is if there is one, well I got to go just leave a message, and I'll leave you one tomarrow see you Mr.oboe77 22:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh... Um... Well, I would just be really nice to him... I'm not great at this stuff either... The only boy experience is with Andy... and recently Evan... Neither have great endings which included me crying... Andy's story: Flashback "You...Wanna dance?" Andy asked as a slow song came on. I was at a Cyber Dance (A/N: just so you know, this scene really happened XD). "Yeah, sure." I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. He put his arms around my waist and we started to sway. The song was Love Story by Taylor Swift, my favourite song that I knew all the words to. I started to sing to it. I heard his friends behind me, telling him to do something, it was too loud for me to hear what. I found out later that they were daring him to kiss me. We danced through the whole song. The song ended and we pulled apart. The next song was also slow. It was If I Were A Boy by Beyoncé. "Do you want to dance.....again?" he asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him again. I wished that stupid hood would disappear and he would just kiss me already. The song ended and a faster song came on. We separated and he asked if I had a cellphone and for my number. I said no. Then he asked about MSN. At the time I didn't have it. So I said no because.....at that time I didn't. I gave him my Yahoo! and he went and got his coat. Andy hugged me and left. End Flashback That was the night I met him. The next morning he emailed me. This is the exact email I got: From: Andy Nagel To: Kyra Nielsen Sent: Sat, October 24, 2009 8:05:04 AM Subject: hey its andy from the dance. whats up i was wondering if ur going to the next dance cuzz i had fun hanging out with you and your friend on friday andy nagel :) Then the next day he asked me out over the phone. I accepted and got really excited. The date was that coming Friday, it was Sunday at the time. That Tuesday, he told me over Yahoo! Messanger that he wasn't over his ex. I said I understood, but truthfully, I didn't; I'd never had the boyfriend expirience. We were still friends. About a month later, I found out he had lied to me. He had acctually found a girl that was better than me. Her name was Melissa. A few weeks afterwards, I was talking to him and he told me that they broke up. I rejoiced. To this day, we still haven't gone on that date. Evan's story I haven't got typed out somewhere. Andy's is in one of my fan fictions It wasn't Evan's fault... I dunno. I'm just not very good at this stuff... I'm sorry. :( -Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) If you want to, you can give them to me. I just felt like I should explain. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm Worried I've been looking at the demititans wiki, They truly believe they'll win, and We're not ready for them, we havn't assembled or anything, I know there coming I can feel it. I've looked at a lot of the wiki, theres not many users, and theres only 16 articles but there planning there moves, they believe after Zala died that they will be unstoppable. I feel like an idiot asking this question but who was Zala, I never knew her or even talked to her, please I would be extremly greatful if you told me what happend. I'm sorry if this offended you but please I would like to know so I get an Idea of whats happend when I wasn't here. Thank you, if you can't tell me I completly undersand. Mr.oboe77 02:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) son of Apollo Okay well on Monday, I will be on here helping in anyway I can thanks for everything Mr.oboe77 02:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You know its funny, my ex friend the one I think is a demititan, she was son nasty to me and ever since I showed her not to mess with me when I sang in the talent show she wanted to be friends, she's a coward just like all the demititans, nobody messes with the children of Apollo, or any demigods for that matter. sorry I got a little over dramatic. Anyway I don't trust Toa11 he's been assosiating with stephan I look on the demititan wiki, i'm just looking, i dont want them to find out I've been looking at there pages. Get back to me Mr.oboe77 02:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats not good, is it only for the daughters of Apollo, man thats really not good, let me know what I can do, and your right we can't fight on Monday get back to me ASAP, Let the gods be with us. I hope everything is good with you right now. Mr.oboe77 14:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Gods, it's late where I am. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']]/ Its okay, i'll try and help, but when I told you I was worried yesterday I knew somthing bad was gonna happen Mr.oboe77 14:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) get back to me I had a dream last night too, It was really dark and I was the only demi-god out and yesterday I almost passed out, I have a bad feeling that somthing gonna happen at 12 I don't know why but, I'll be ready for anything. Mr.oboe77 14:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry we're all here to back you up. Nothing bad happens to my sisters I won't let it but first, in the prophecy it say the daughters of Apollo must unite before it is to late maybe you should make an article called Daughters of Apollo, so you can find the age and get united before its too late Mr.oboe77 15:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It sounds good. To make an article go to the bar thing on the left side and go down. You should see a pencil that says create new article. Click on that. -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 15:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Items? User name should be good. I'll mention it. -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 15:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back so soon, I just wanted to give you time to make the article, don't worry we'll figure this out Mr.oboe77 15:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It looks good, now you should tell all the daughters of Apollo you know. So where did you first see the prophecy Mr.oboe77 15:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh this is very important, the fates uuuuggggh I can't help anybody except try and put this all together, but Who's supposed to die and how Mr.oboe77 15:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry that you don't know much of the prophecy tell me what to do, I have a feeling that Kronos is trying to come out, idk, He's trying to contact sombody Omgs I was just watching this video on youtube and the featured article is Love Greek Mytholgy, now the gods are trying to contact somthing and I have a feeling thing are about to get really bad!! AHHHHHHHHH Mr.oboe77 20:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC)' Somthing is happening, There coming, I can't see them I can feel them, THERE HERE AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'm sorry but somthing just happend, I think we just lost a demigod I don't know who, but there three not so nice looking people outside, DEMITITANS, I looked at one of there Eyes I know it Mr.oboe77 20:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) They vanished, there gone but There has been somthing terrible that has happend stand ready for them, trust me there coming to you, stop them if you can good luck I'm always here for you and We need to tell the others Mr.oboe77 21:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine, just watch out there around every corner, don't trust them and contact us if you spot One. Mr.oboe77 01:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It is getting bad, and the bad part is I don't know a prophecy that I'm a part of, I hate not knowing, please get back to me Mr.oboe77 13:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh and guess what, last night the full moon lit up our entire town, do you think somthing has happend to Artemis. I hope not, stay safe and get back to me Mr.oboe77 14:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know I just have a bad feeling, the demititans were out, maybe somthing happend to Artemis, I think the bright full moon was a call for help idk Mr.oboe77 14:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I think there is a problem, I did have a bad dream, I wasn't in it, but Artemis and the Hunters were, They got attacked by this huge ugly thing. Then later on Artemis was talking, to me, I dont know, She screamed "help, why didn't you save us, idk, but Artemis is our Aunt, we have a close connection I hope she's okay. Mr.oboe77 14:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible you saw the future, you should prepare youself for anything, that ex of yours seem like quite the you know what. Aand is it possible that my dream could bee true. get back to me Mr.oboe77 14:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) You could totally break your ex's neck, anyway what are you telling kaitlyn about? Mr.oboe77 15:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) maybe, both the dreams are true, it wouldn't be the first time we all got attcked at 2 diferent places at the same time. Stay safe and stand ready, oh do you know anything about Artemis, sorry I keep bugging you about it but I've got a bad feeling. I have to go to a wedding today at 5 so I might not be on later, so we need to figure this out now. Mr.oboe77 15:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he is the one in the dream, anyway sorry for talking to the enemy but I had to, he is telling us to surender, sorry not gonna happen Mr.oboe77 15:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) wow he's a dork he think he can stop us ha! you know what I say to that BRING IT! Hey Nice to meet you too. I'm new on here, so i'm trying to make friends(; I haven't met any of my brothers or sisters yet, so thanks - R. Thorne 17:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC)R. Thorne I think i saw you on facebook. are you Kaeyla Vip that wrote that something big is going on with apollo's daughters on the camp halfblood page? Good luck, stay safe Its three AM here, me and my team are leaving for Athens. we should arrive there by noon tomorrow. Hopefully everything will be alright. i should be back by tuesday morning, ill let you know what happens. as for the prophecy, i heard there was another section to it, something mentioning the "Child of the dreamer" or something similar. i dont know if its me, i hope not, but there is another child of dream here. his name is R. Thorne. help him out will you? i dont know if what im doing now is part of the prophecy, but wish me luck. talk to you soon. Aarn Hey, I think Artemis and the hunters are in trouble I just can't fight this feeling, I believe that Artemis and the Hunters have been abducted by people working for Kronos. I also had an encounter, I was at the wedding, and I was up the hill and this car drove by slowly and they all looked directly at me, somthing up, and when they did that I was thinking to myself, "go ahead buddy take one step closer, and you might find yourself on the ground." He didn't. Somthings wrong, I know it, please help, I can't handle this alone, I just need for sombody to talk to me. All the demigods are gone, my friend left to travel around the country and the rest of them either are camping or I don't know where they live. The demititans are getting closer to me, I don't know what to do. :( Mr.oboe77 03:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks anyway, I left a message to warboss sorry cant think of the numbers, thing are gonna get bad aren't they? Well I just feel so helpless, I can't help anyone nor myself, dont know what to do, and There here, all over, I'm done for. I took down at least 5 of them, I dont have enough streghth. Mr.oboe77 16:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Not at CHB anymore lets just say Ares kids aren't very nice. Anyway, I'll try and rest, I'm sorry, I'm probably annoying you with my problems, when you've got even bigger one where your at. Mr.oboe77 16:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont get me wrong the Ares kids can be nice, but they think there funny when they blindfold you and tie you up to bring you to and from camp! Anyway congrats on makingf over 1000 edits. Sorry couldn't think of anything else. So what else is going on over there? Mr.oboe77 16:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not funny, okay maybe a little bit. So whats the screentest/ audition for. Oh and I can asure you it was even funnier when I got out. Mr.oboe77 16:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh thats great, have fun being a mortal for a day, you'll do great, I'm so happy for you. Keep me updated Mr.oboe77 16:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) so whats going on with the others? and my plan today is to get 100 edits this is number 90 I think. How interesting, I saw that lol, so anyway yeah, so whats your favorite glee song and what glee song were you singing out loud Mr.oboe77 16:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I cant pick a favorite either, It's between take a bow or defying gravity, I always sing defying gravity, and I dont like know know him but I saw the name on the blog post so yeah. Have you ever seen him. Mr.oboe77 17:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You dont need to see sombody, i agree, so have you told him, because he might figure that out by looking at the blog post espiecally one that tells everybody on the wiki to look at it. Mr.oboe77 17:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well you want real advice from me, now what you do is this, go on his talk page and say "Your gonna go out with me or your gonna live in the pits of tartarus, It's your choice." And you'll live happily ever after hahahahaha Mr.oboe77 17:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It's hillarious, but my idea's better right right!!!! jk lol yeah well he'll like you otherwise he'll spend forever in tatarus mwahahahah Mr.oboe77 17:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm so glad you feel happy and I hope he says he likes you seriously, you deserve it, you've been through a lot these last couple days Mr.oboe77 17:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Lighting is rolling here, somthings hapened, it's dark, there are people here and my friend just called to tell me That she's goin to a different school so I'll never see them again. It's over.. Mr.oboe77 18:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter I'm all alone here and I'll fight but Wait uh oh...... Umm A titan I dont know which one he's leading a march of Demititans down town, what do I do? Mr.oboe77 18:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) wait, it's artemis, she's taking them all down whoa, there all gone. got to go Good luck on the screentest, be on later and I'll tell you what happend. Mr.oboe77 18:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) hey good you don't have to tell him but there is a new prophcy this isn't going to be good lol What The Fuck...? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 16:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) AWWWW! BUT I WANTED TO TELL HIM! D: Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 17:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to tell him on Tuesday when Hhe come's back and You can make it on Lunaii.com Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 18:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Google It Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 18:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK! LUCK! :D Alright! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 18:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OMGs Did you hear that new prophacy from gyro? I MUST BE A GOD, right?!?!?!?!?!?! HELP ME Profile Pic! Hey! How do you get the picture that looks like you? (I mean what website ca you make the person from) JoAnne,Rubyblaze 19:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind! I found out! JoAnneRubyblaze 19:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) DID YOU GET A ANSWER YET?! I WANNA KNOW! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 19:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK! :D I HOPE HE SAID YES! OR SOMETHING! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 19:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Awww....It's alright Rach! and if he Breaks your heart I'll break his....Literaly >:) Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 19:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright I Will! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I did....>:) Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :D >:) Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *Evil Smile* I bet he will be Begging me not to kill him... >:) Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hhahahahahahaha :P XD Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) XD anyways....Want me to make you a Daughter of Apollo Icon? :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Nope! but I could make you A Proflie like Icon Just like mine if You want jsu tell me all The info like mine and What colour you want the Background OK? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok Yep! Ok I'll Need Your: First Name Age Birthday Gender Olympian Parent Species Hair Colour Eye Colour If You Have Glasses and Your User name Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok :)Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) WHAT DID HE ANWER YOU?! DID HE SAY YES DID HE SAY NO?! Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Here You Go Kayla :D I hope You love it as much as I love you<3 know as a Sister! Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :D Well Honey I think that HE Could be your Boyfreind in the Future.... :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes honey That would be Cute! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm praying! and Your very welcome Honey! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 22:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) My parents aren't home and my Mom's Laptop got's a Camera...You wanna Video Chat with me? :) Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 22:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh....Ok then Next Time Maybe.... :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 22:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 22:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Honey I'm Here For You<3 Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 22:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC)